


a bit empty (not for much longer)

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Drabble, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nothing REALLY Explicit though, Rough Sex, bruise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy's not entirely sure he can love someone the way he's supposed to. Whenever the sex gets boring, and that happens fast, he drops whoever he's with and he moves on.





	a bit empty (not for much longer)

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes, yes. do I know what this is supposed to be? no

Billy sometimes felt like he couldn’t love someone the way he was _supposed_ to. No matter how close he grew to a pretty, respectable girl, the best he could get was periods of joy surrounded by annoyance. It was bothersome to be with someone in a relationship. Boring, too. There was always something he wanted to do that his current girlfriend didn’t. So he left and picked up a new one, until she, too, refused to do something.

His first girlfriend was Bianca Martinez. Her parents owned a tiny restaurant near the school that he always went to for lunch. He was thirteen and she was twelve. They lost their virginities to each other when Bianca’s parents left town to visit family in San Francisco. It was the longest relationship he’d ever been in. She was an amazing chick, an awesome friend, someone he could talk to- but he didn’t love her. Not the way he knew he was supposed to. The sex was good until he began watching porn and realized how much more he wanted. Their relationship failed after almost two years.

After Bianca was Jessica, then the twins Victoria and Veronica, followed by Jessie. There was Katherine, too, who was fun for about a month. By the time he was sixteen, a girl never lasted much longer after she put out. He always wanted more than they were ever willing to give. He wanted to fuck hard and bloody, wanted rope that burned skin and duct tape around someone’s mouth. The adult store nearby his home didn’t care about selling to minors. When he looked at someone and wanted to be with them, he wanted the most anyone could give- and what no one would give.

In Hawkins, it was fucking terrible. The girls were too close-minded to go beyond simple anal sex. He was able to convince one to pretend to fight back while he fucked her, but it ended with her moaning. Didn’t help that all the pricks in Hawkins didn’t know what the fuck a clitoris was good for, so girls were too easily pleased and not very adventurous.

The only cow he didn’t absolutely despise was Carol. Total cunt, like Tommy, but they were both good enough people at heart. Shallow and vain, yeah, but so was he. They often complained about Steve Harrington, sounding bitter and hurt and jealous. Billy didn’t blame them with Stevie boy’s shiny car and rumored-but-definitely-true family wealth.

Carol was the one who told him that Steve had messed around with Tommy once. “They were both really drunk.” She said. “I was in it with them, too, and I think that’s why Tommy was even bothering- but Steve was totally into it. Pretty sure he’s a fag.”

 She was a bit like him, only she loved Tommy in the way Billy didn’t love anyone. She understood the wants, but even though her boyfriend didn’t live up to a lot of them, she stayed. “Was really fucking hot. We both gave Tommy a blowjob together,  it was, like, the hottest thing ever.”

Billy got curious about Steve Harrington, former King of Hawkins High. And he learned a lot.

Steve started dating Nancy Wheeler, prim and perfect suburban girl who’d never been with anyone really before Steve. He stopped hanging around Tommy and Carol and all their shared friends, opting instead to spend all his time with her. It didn’t end well and she left him for the freak boy, Jonathon Byers. As much as Tommy and Carol liked to pretend, they both were clearly still hurt about Steve choosing Nancy over them. “And then the princess leaves him for the fucking stalker. He deserves to be alone.” Tommy spat. Carol agreed completely.

The girls of Hawkins didn’t do much to help with what he wanted. None of them helped his issue of the whole ‘I can’t love’ thing, either, so he went through them rapidly.

He was given gay porn by Carol. Among the tiny collection was a video tape of a boy tied down and fucked by a man without a condom. Billy immediately set his sights on Steve Harrington. If the former king sucked Tommy’s dick once, he bet he could get him on his hands and knees taking his cock in no time. Something new to satisfy what he wanted, at least for a little bit.

That was about three months after the whole incident at the Byers house, a short time after Valentine’s Day. It didn’t take long to get Steve where he wanted.

“You’re a slut, dude.” Billy said, watching Steve attempt to finger himself open to draw out the semen inside.

“Fuck you.” Steve snapped back, but he pushed against his prostate and he moaned. It was pained, almost, but his dick was already getting hard again.

Billy smirked.                                                       

Playing queer with Steve Harrington was a lot better than fucking the girls in Hawkins. He roped the former king back into his old circle, even as graduation neared. Steve still hung around those bratty kids and drove around Dustin Henderson, still planned on attending the University of Indiana, but he seemed a lot closer to what people said he was pre-Nancy  Wheeler. Apparently it only took a good dicking.

Steve was easy to bend. Billy pushed and he gave in. Condoms were never a thing between them, wasn’t like either of the could get pregnant, but Billy liked imagining getting bred like a bitch and Steve liked having Billy’s semen dripping out of him. It became a thing. Then, so did belts slamming down on bare skin and fucking with barely any lubricant.

On one special occasion, Steve was spread out on his mother’s fancy kitchen table. His hole was fucked-wide from a wisely spent weekend, dripping out cum and a little bit of blood on dark marble. His ass cheeks were covered in welts, he had a hand-shaped bruise forming on the right side of his waist, and a splattering of marks all over his body made from finger tips and teeth digging through skin.

The only time Steve ever said no was when Billy wanted to ‘break in’ at night and fuck him awake. “I don’t want to.” Steve said.

Probably because Steve was so willing on everything else, Billy agreed. He stepped back and continued on with what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and Carol aren't terrible people. They're teenagers, just like Billy. I refuse to paint them as villains or antagonistic because it'd be having a double standard. I love Billy despite his issues, and it'd be fucked up to hate Tommy or Carol for any of their problems. Steve was fucked up, too, but he was forced to grow up some thanks to the Upside Down and what he encountered of it. Trauma forced Steve's personal growth. 
> 
> also yes, billy is definitely falling in love with steve but he's so preoccupied with sex and sexual feelings he doesn't realize it.


End file.
